thelastcandlefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 5
En drøy måned etter Sid Smith og Arthur Tanvory tok over ledelsen av Redbrook, står problemene i kø. Allikevel har Horden blitt midlertidig stoppet, og inntil neste forsendelse av Sahreanske slaver samt penger fra skattekammeret, virker Dragen å tilsynelatende være fornøyd. Generalen valgte i samråd med Kalifen å dra ut til nærliggende landsbyer i den hensikt å vise tilstedeværelse og rekruttere tilgjengelige folk til hæren. Der klarte Generalen sammen med væpneren Drake, livvaktene, naturelskeren Durum, diplomaten Maki og dusørjegeren Gideon Uth-Matar å hindre to store ogre og deres uglebjørner fra å slakte dyrene i landsbyen. Ogrene ble fanget i live, og det viste seg at de var på flukt fra Sylvan-skogen i nord og trengte mat. Generalen med sitt følge fulgte ogrene tilbake til sitt oppholdssted og gjorde en avtale med stammelederen Theruk Nul. Han støtter Generalen med krigere - i bytte mot nytt land, mat og sikkerhet. Tilbake i Redbrook møtte Kalifen gruppen og varslet dem om to store problemer. Det var et ulmende opprør blant slavene i byen, og Major Undrehil (The Eagle) påberopte seg som rettmessig general blant sine menn på frontlinjen i nord. Generalen med sine menn forkledde seg som lokale og fikk etter flere netter med intensiv spaning og smøring vite at ei av adelskvinnene i Redbrook støttet slaveopprøret. De oppsøkte henne midt på natten, drepte mange av hennes lakeier og brant ned eiendommen hennes. De neste to dagene brukte gruppen på å hvilke mens Kalifen holdt møter (for blant annet slavemesterne), foretok intensive avhør og drev annen politisk virksomhet. Før soloppgang den femte dagen ble det holdt et møte på kontoret til Kalifen, hvor han oppdaterte Generalen med flere på situasjonen. Naturelskeren Durum hadde fått i oppdrag å møte ogrene for å presentere de for områder med gode vekstvilkår. Som nye tilskudd til gruppen hadde ogrene sendt en representant til å vise sin lojalitet i form av den storvokste Tho-Ruz. Andal den tidligere gladiatoren hadde kommet fra landsbyen som tidligere ble reddet for å støtte generalen, og Narissa fikk ordre av Kalifen om å støtte Generalen med sine spionferdigheter. De dro nord før soloppgang, og noen dager med reise ventet. Den første natten hadde gruppen en felles drøm der et altoppslukende mørke bekjempet en løve formet av gudommelig lys. De våknet alle opp utslitte. Den neste dagen oppdaget Gideon og Maki at en sandstorm bygde seg opp, og gruppen måtte skynde seg til et nærliggende kompleks med bygninger og en taverna. Der beskyttet gruppen de lokale fra sadistiske soldater som hadde forlatt Hæren, og de fant også militært utstyr som ulovlig var på vei sør til Redbrook for å støtte slaveopprøret. Neste dag delte gruppen seg. Maki og Drake dro tilbake for å varsle Kalifen, og resten fortsatte nordover for å lete etter the Eagle. De fant ham på kvelden talende i en teltleir og etter hvert utbrøt det en episk kamp som skalder har skrevet historier om (Narration of Per the Bard). Generalen med sitt følge bekjempet trusselen, og ble igjen i området en natt for å forsikre seg om at budskapet om hva som skjer med forrædere ble sendt langs frontlinjen. De red så sydover og ankom Redbrook, dagen før den politiske middagen skulle avholdes. Heltene står nå samlet ved inngangen til The Red Keep, men en følelse av uro sprer seg …